runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
TzHaar Fight Pit
The TzHaar Fight Pit is an Activity in which players fight against each other in a free-for-all arena. It is located in the TzHaar City. The winner is crowned champion once everyone else has been killed. Killing someone ejects them out of the arena and into the waiting area. Please note this is a 'Safe' activity. If you die during this activity, you will retain all of your items. The Waiting Room The waiting room is little more than a small enclosure. Here, players wait for the next game, converse, watch the current game, or form teams. Inside the waiting room is a small pillar. By clicking it, players can view various areas of the gameplay area. There are 4 viewing areas - North-East, North-West, South-East, South-West. Gameplay and General Strategy Basic Gameplay The rules of the Fight Pits are simple: the last man standing, wins. Winners will receive a red skull icon above their head, signifying them as the winner. The winner can either re-enter the waiting room and collect a reward of Tokkul, or they can wait in the gameplay area for the next game to begin. Equipment The Fight Pits is an 'anything goes' minigame: any weapon or armour type can be used, with the exception of the dwarf multicannon. This makes the game very popular for high-leveled players wearing Barrows armour or using Ancient Magicks. Basic Strategy *'Teams:' Many players will agree to 'team up' in the waiting room. After all other enemies have been defeated, player of a team either take turns winning or then turn on each other. This is a very popular strategy of clans. *'Hiding:' An often-ridiculed strategy, hiding consists of concealing oneself in a remote corner of the gameplay area, waiting for the various players and teams to weaken each other. This is not always a good idea, as most players do not like hiders, and will hunt them down. *'The waiting game:' A very common strategy in which a player waits where all the fights are going on, waiting for someone to attack them while the other's weaken each other. Monsters After a certain amount of time, if there is not one champion, waves of various Tzhaar creatures will appear and attack remaining players. These waves consist of Tz-Kih (level 22), Tz-Kek (level 45), and Tok-Xil (level 90), and come in large numbers. Reward The last player standing is crowned with a red skull for the game, and is rewarded with Tokkul, the money of the Tzhaar. The amount varies, based on the combined combat levels of all the players who were in the game (not including their own combat level). Anyone who walks out during a game is also not included. Tokkul can be redeemed at many different Tzhaar shops around the city for different items (such as obsidian weaponry and the expensive jewel: Onyx). Becoming champion is also one of the Hard level Karamja Achievement Diary Tasks. Use for Clans Many larger clans that cannot fit in clan wars fight here often, for wars. Almost all union wars were fought here, before the PvP worlds came out. Lately, due to the low amount of union wars, the fight pits haven't been used that much. A lot of clans often come to this for war training, piling, or just for fun. Many unions use this as a frequent event (because of its unlimited space). History TzHaar Massacre The TzHaar massacre occurred here on the 13 May 2008, the day that TokTz-Ket-Dill was released. It was possible to attack other players in the Fight Pits waiting room, and players would lose their items if they died. This was fixed later in the day, and some players were also banned for bug abuse. Rangers and mages fighting in the arena even sometimes attacked the players waiting to play the game in order to win valuables. It was later referred to as the "TzHaar massacre", based on the Falador Massacre. RSB vs RSC Mega War On July 20th, 2008, the RSB warred the RSC in what turned out to be one of the largest wars in runescape history. It was one round long, however many people stayed around for two more rounds. The very interesting thing about this war was the supposed bsing done by Corruption and RuneScape Dinasty (they attacked both RSC and RSB, although they were RSC clans). The event was hosted by A_Man_Eater, leader of The British Elites. Here are the estimated results: Round 1: RSB Start: 600 RSC Start: 300 Corr + RSD Start: 67 Winner: RSC Round 2: RSB Start: 450 RSC Start: 250 Corr + RSD Start: 50 Winner: RSB Round 3: RSB Start: 200 RSC Start: 150 Winner: RSC All in all, many people were surprised by RSB's massive pull and intense ability to stay alive until the very end. This was probably due to RSB being at the highest point, warring-wise, it had ever been at. 4Qep0wd1o34 Corruptive Powers vs League of Nations Right before this fight began, people started noticing that the Natural Born Killers had their own people there to crash the war. The fight started, as CP regrouped in a corner and put their mage protection on, a few NBK tried to rush them, but CP and LON took care of the crashers in a few seconds. CP started by losing a couple of opts and Haggis STV, to NBK's crashers, so they went to fight LON with a bit of a deplition. After killing every NBK and every LoN member CP had 243 opts left. The pit monsters came and they started to die. Last man standing was a Level 114 TWL member, Ace Kill, he got 21k (!!) tokkul. CP starting: 464 Opts CP ending: 243 Opts LoN starting: 110 Opts LoN ending: 0 Nbk starting: 72 Opts Ending: 0 Category:Articles Category:Activities